nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Izumi
First Name: Izumi Last Name: Nara IMVU Username: WolfGoddessEvony Nickname: Izzi Age: 16yrs Old Date of Birth: 4/4/184 AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Amegakurian Height: 5'7 Weight: 135lbs Hair Colour: Black Hair Style: Normally tied back, sometimes she will leave it down and loose. Eye Colour: Her brown eyes are so dark that they give off the appearance of being black, however there is light enough tinting toward the center that if looked at close enough one could tell there was brown in there. Blood Type: O- Occupation: Shinobi Scars/Tattoos: 2 scars over/under her right eye, spanning from just below her hairline on her forehead down to her jaw- visable- 1 scar down the right side of her abdomen- not visable- Markers on her body and a constant reminder of a misshap gone wrong during training. -More information pending- Distinguishing Features: -Pending- Relationships: Personal- PENDING Clan- They also have a well bonded standing relationship with the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans, their bonds of friendship are unbreakable no matter the hardship. Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: From when she was little to now her personality hasn’t changed. For the most part Izumi has a tendency to stay her distance from others being more reclusive and to herself unless it’s with those that she actually cares for then she has a tendency to open up. However when she opens up to her friends it’s never around anyone else, choosing to remain nothing more than an observer, to her it’s like being what she manipulates, the shadows. When she does open up she has a bright but hyper personality when alone around others its much calmer and more mellowed out. She often views the world as a painter would view their art on canvas, picking out details and focusing in on things most would overlook. She also has a creative eye in that she also does a lot of things during her free time other than train but the thing they all have in common is that its art. Sketching, painting and sculpting are her main hobbies when she isn’t training her mind and her jutsu. It’s because of this that she tends to keep more of an open mind and doesn’t just judge things right off. In battle she is quick on her feet and always tries to come up with a plan and solution to the situation as quickly as she can before things can go wrong. Even though sometimes she tends to lean toward the worst case scenario even when it’s not called for, a habit she tries to break. However if when fighting alongside others she will also do what she can to support them, generally she favors solo tactics but has also found that teamwork tends to pay off in battle. Behaviour: -Pending- Nindo: -Pending- Summoning: Currently none Bloodline/Clan: The Nara clan is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Ninja Class: Chuunin Element One: None, those of the Nara Clan cannot use Chakra Natures Element Two: None, those of the Nara Clan cannot use Chakra Natures Kekkai Genkai: -Pending- Weapon of Choice: -Pending- Strengths: -Pending- Weaknesses -Pending- Chakra Colour: Grey Projectile Weapons Inventory: 12 Kunai Knives - 4 sets of 3 12 Shurikan - 2 sets of 6 6 Flash bombs- 2 sets of 3 TOTAL: 30 peices Jutsu List: Shadow Release - Shadow Needle Barrage (Kageton - Kage Senbon Rendan) Rank - B Note: Uses it before preforming the Shadow Strand Binding jutsu, not mastered but can still be used effectively when used. Shadow Release - Shadow Strand Binding (Kageton - Kage Oriito Soutei) Rank - B Range:- Note: When she does use this it’s in succession with the Shadow Needle Barrage technique, she hasn’t mastered this technique but can still use it effectively. Shadow Release - Extending Shadow Hands (Kageton - Hari Kage Te) - Rank - D Range:- Note: Her 3rd technique to be mastered Shadow Release - Shadow Pool (Kageton - Kage Gouben) - Rank – C Range:- Note: Is In the process of learning, nowhere near mastered. Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Technique Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Note: Secret Clan Technique- She is far from having mastered this jutsu but she can still use it nonetheless, but when she does it would normally be right off the bat when she catches the enemy as to not waste time and chakra holding them. However because this is more of an attack oriented jutsu she will favor the imitation technique more often to just disarm and immobilize them, so she rarely uses this jutsu. Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique Kage Mane no Jutsu Also Known As: Kage Shibari no Jutsu Rank: D Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Note: Secret Clan Technique- First of the clan’s techniques she learned and has mastered. Her limit each use is 4 and a half minutes each use. Kage Nui - Shadow Sewing Rank: B Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Note: Secret Clan Technique - Uses this hand in hand with her Imitation jutsu, and is the 2nd technique she mastered. Basic Jutsu: Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique Rank: E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique Rank: E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. Body Replacement Rank E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. Rope Escape Technique Rank E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. Generic Sealing Technique Rank E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. Genjutsu Rank E Note: Mastered since it’s a basic technique most ninjas are expected to learn right off. (I know it needs condencing, will do so at a later time) ---Information Found at---- http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=16230985&page=1 http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Allies: -Pending- Enemies: -Full list pending- Background Information: -Pending- Theme Song: World of Warcraft Caraclysm Sountrack- Night Elves Roleplaying Library Approved By